The primary objectives of this contract are to provide technical support for NIAMS EP clinical research activities, such as data safety monitoring board logistical and executive secretarial support, data quality assurance/quality control of clinical studies, assistance in the conduct of clinical trials, guidance on data and safety monitoring plans, training in the conduct of clinical trials, consultation with program staff on policies and procedures related to clinical studies, biostatistical support to NIAMS EP, guidelines for clinical research, development and maintenance of two databases and a website, and a smooth transition plan at both the start and end of the contract.